The Sky Could Fall Tonight
by CecilyAurora
Summary: “Nate she should have loving Mother, Grandmother and Daughter not just daughter.” “Come here Babe.” Nathan said pulling Haley into a well deserving hug, “things are going to get better.” “Not with out her Nate.” Naley. OneShot.


_So this is a little Naley one-shot that I've been working on in Math for a while now. I finally found sometime to post it and fix it up a bit. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer- doesn't own Shit. Yes I know I wish I did to. Then there would be no Peyton and all Brucas and Naley. The title is from the song called The Sky could fall tonight by Amber Pacific, the other song is called Watching Over Me by Amber Pacific. I was kind of listening to their CD and the songs worked. _

_Summary:__"Nate she should have loving Mother, Grandmother and Daughter not just daughter." "Come here Babe." Nathan said pulling Haley into a well deserving hug, "things are going to get better." "Not with out her Nate."_

* * *

**The Sky Could Fall Tonight**

**By Denver**

"Andrea Jaylynn Scott get down here!" Haley yelled, "James, Olivia and Noah please go upstairs I have to talk to Andie."

"Why do we always miss the fights?" Olivia asked.

"Cause they don't involve you. Now get upstairs Livvy." Haley said watching Olivia walking up the stairs.

"Andie's in trouble! Andie's in trouble!" Noah laughed running up the stairs with Olivia and James following behind him.

"Well your gonna be in trouble in a second when my fist connects with your face!" Andie said as James laughed and Noah ran scarily up the rest of the steps.

"Andrea Jaylynn Scott!" Haley yelled again for the second time in five minutes.

"Your in more trouble!" Olivia said running up the stairs following her brothers.

"Another detention Andrea!"

"So it's only detention. Nothing more then spending an hour after school in a class room with an annoying teacher." Andie smirked.

"The point is it's the second on this week and the tenth one this month!"

"The point to all this is?"

"Andrea do not talk to me like that! Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Second this detention has to stop!"

"It'll stop when I get out of this hell hole."

"Andrea! Stop with the bad language." Haley yelled as Andrea ran up the stairs and slammed her door, which left a vibration going through out the house.

"Andrea get back here!" Haley yelled knowing there was no point seeing how loud Andie put her "screaming music" as Nathan and her put it on.

"Can we go back down stairs now mommy?" Noah asked.

"Sure but remember, no one touches the piano." Haley said remembering the last time Noah closed his finger when shutting the lid.

"Gotcha." Noah said running down the stairs with Olivia following him.

"Andie?" James asked walking into the door to his twin sisters' room.

"Go away!" Andrea yelled from her bathroom attached to her bedroom.

"Andie your doing it again aren't you?" James asked.

"It helps. When ever I get mad I just grab a razor and cut."

"You got to stop it." James said knowing it was a matter of time before she actually hurt herself for the worse.

"James just go." Andie said pointing towards the door, "Don't you dare tell them either."

"I know that by now." James said walking out of the room. _"Sometimes Andrea can be really stupid."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey munchkin." Nathan laughed as Olivia tackled him at the door by jumping on him as soon as he stepped inside.

"Hi daddy. You gots to stop with the munchkin thing. I'm to old now. Duh!" Olivia said holing out five fingers for him, "I am five now."

"Sure thing Livv."

"Nathan your oldest daughter is going to make me have a heart attach soon if she keeps up with what she been doing lately." Haley said giving Nathan a kiss, "First she died her hair black, which I got use to. Next she's listening to this music which I can't even understand the words to. Now it's detention!"

"Another detention?"

"Yea for skipping class." Haley said taking out her anger on the vegetables she was cutting for dinner.

"I'll talk to her. Hales if you don't stop cutting those there isn't going to be any of them left." Nathan laughed.

"Daddy we go play basketball now like you promised this morning." Noah said pulling Nathan towards the door.

"I want to play!" Olivia said running over to them.

"And Jamie too."

"And James too but first I have to go talk to Andie."

"Mommy yelled at her before." Noah said.

"Andie's in trouble, Andie's in trouble!" Noah and Olivia said skipping around the house.

"Livvy and Noah get down here I need your help." Haley yelled after them, " You go talk to Andie before I kill that girl or better yet she kills me."

"This is why you should join me in being the fun parents like yours."

"Nate my parents were insane no matter what you did to them." Haley yelled after Nate as he took two steps at a time, "Andie I'm coming in."

_From your words, I can tell you've lost a reason, the will to carry on  
No chance that we will make it, you've faked it for so long  
But I'm standing here before you, as you're barely holding on  
And I'm writing just to show you, there's strength in who you are_

"Don't you and mom ever hear of a thing called privacy?"

"Cut the attitude Andrea. Now tell me what's really wrong or you are stuck in here for the rest of the night."

"I have nothing to hide except that everyone sucks."

"Andrea?"

"Sorry."

"Good now when you want to talk just meet everyone downstairs."

"I doubt I'll be there." Andrea said closing the door on her dad's face when he walked out.

"I'm guessing that little talk didn't go to well?" James laughed walking out of the room or more like being pulled out by Olivia and Noah.

"Not really."

"Just take it easy on her dad. Things having really been the best lately."

"She's good enough to be punished like all the rest of you."

"Just give her some time. She'll finally tell you what's wrong."

"Ok."

"Finally you two shut up. Let's go!" Noah said impatiently as he stood by the back door.

"Noah be patient."

"No!" Noah yelled running outside.

"Well let's go play." Nathan laughed following him.

"I want to be on Jamie's team cause you stink dad." Olivia laughed.

"Whatever you want babe."

"Dinner!" Haley yelled out the window over the sink thirty minutes later.

"Mac' n' cheese?" Olivia asked.

"No Mac' n' cheese tonight Livv."

"Oh man!"

"Andie dinner!" Nathan yelled.

"I thought I'm not allowed to leave my room?"

"Andrea just get down here."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Andie come and sit with us at least." Haley said.

"Fine. Why not?" Andrea said sarcastically as she walked down the stairs.

"I made a basket mommy!" Noah said proudly, "All by myself."

"No you didn't. You had help!" Olivia shouted.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. Daddy put you on his shoulders!"

"Livvy stop. Noah that's great."

"Ha!" Noah smirked.

"Noah stop it." Haley said.

"Andrea you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"How can you be not hungry, you ate no breakfast and no lunch." James pointed out.

"I don't know I'm just not hungry." Andie said in aggressive tone.

"Ok." Haley said knowing when to pick and choose the battles with Andie lately.

_We live and we fall, but I'll try to move on  
It's so hard to be the one left on my own  
We live and we fall, but I'll keep moving on  
It's so hard to be the one left on my own_

"Nate I'm worried about Andie lately." Haley said as they climbed into bed that night.

"Worried about what?"

"She's just not her normal cheerful self anymore. It started when High School did."

"Hales she's acting like a normal teenage girl does."

"I'm still worried. I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon."

"Andie can you please turn down that crap!" James yelled banging on the thin wall that separated the two bedrooms, "Andie come on!" James yelled again noticing she didn't listen.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Noah asked walking into his parents' bedroom.

"What's wrong buddy?" Nathan asked pulling Noah on to the bed.

"Andie's music is to loud."

"Ok, stay here with mommy. I'll go tell her to lower it." Nathan said climbing out of bed and walking out into the hallway.

"Daddy tell her to shut it off!" Olivia said when she bumped into her dad in the hallway.

"I will. Go back to bed or go to my room your mom and Noah are in there."

"Ok!" Olivia said skipping off to Nathan's room.

"Andrea Jaylynn Scott open this door!" Nathan said as he continued to pound on the door.

"Dad I've been trying for an hour no it's no use." James said.

"Jamie go get your mom and tell her to grab the keys to Andie's room."

"Wait you guys have keys to our rooms?"

"Yeah now go!"

"I'm going." The fifteen-year-old said walking down the hallway.

"Here Nate." Haley said handing the key to her husband as she tied the robe around her skinny cold body.

"Hales go call nine-one-one now!" Nathan said as soon as he got inside the room and saw his daughters' life less body lying on the floor of her bathroom.

"See Nate I told you something was wrong with her!" Haley cried as she dialed nine-one-one, "She has to be ok."

"She will." Nathan said as the paramedics got there.

"She's loosing to much blood." One of the paramedics said, "We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

_From the night, I can faintly here you breathing, I know that you're around  
I can feel your arms around me, I'll take the water down  
But I'm standing here before you, as you're deep within this ground  
And I'm writing just to show you, that in me you can be found_

"Hales?" Nathan asked walking up to his wife who was sitting in a chair next to a newly buried body of their daughter.

"Nate she was too young. Way to young to be dead. She had her whole life ahead of herself."

"I know Haley."

"Nathan why does it feel so bad? I think I should be the one down there. She should still have a life."

"But she didn't want one anymore Hales. She hated it. She just had to get way from it the one way she could."

"Yeah but cutting her wrist?"

"I know it's stupid but she did what she did Hales, now we have three other kids to put back together. James lost his twin sister, his best friend."

"I know but Nate I lost a daughter. Nothing can beet that."

"She just didn't want it to hurt so much for us."

"Well it all still hurts in the end." Haley said rubbing a finger over the engraved piece of stone.

_Andrea Jaylynn Scott _

_2007-2022_

_A Loving Daughter_

"Nate she should have loving Mother, Grandmother and Daughter not just daughter."

"Come here Babe." Nathan said pulling Haley into a well deserving hug, "things are going to get better."

"Not with out her Nate."

_We live and we fall, but I'll try to move on  
It's so hard to be the one left on my own  
We live and we fall, but I'll keep moving on  
It's so hard to be the one left on my own  
_

_

* * *

_

_So I really don't know if I like this too much. But I decided to give it a shot. Who knows maybe you guys will like it._

_Please review_

_Denver. _


End file.
